We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun
by MsTonksLupin
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and Severus were once kids. Did they know how their future would be? Follow the Marauders in a nostalgic songfic, to their best and their worst moments. You might cry or you might laugh, but what's for sure, is that you'll love them!


**This is an one-shot about the Marauders, which I am begging you to read together with listening to **_**Seasons in the Sun **_**by Terry Jack, as it is a songfic. It might seem sad, funny, depressing, nostalgic or everything at the same time. I hope you'll like it **

Sirius Black had never been away from his family for more than a weekend. Surely, he had spent a day or two at his aunt's and uncle's, with his cousins, but that was all. He was quite glad to go to Hogwarts, actually. His mother and father were not the people with whom an eleven year old boy would really fancy to live.

He didn't look out of the window, as he had just had a fight with his mother, and he didn't want to wave her goodbye. He dragged his expensive chest and walked around the train, unable to wait to meet new friends.

And then, another little boy literally ran into him, and they were both found on the floor. The boy was holding a spider in his hands, that now left them and ran away, causing a few girls to scream hysterically. They both laughed and helped each other get up.

"Sorry about that," said the dark haired boy, shrugging. He had messy hair and teasing eyes, under his round glasses.

"Don't worry! Wicked cool was your pet!"

"Not my pet, just a huge hairy love I found on the platform! Mum's sure I'll blow Hogwarts up!"

"Well, my mother will probably want me to blow myself up!"

"Hey, she can't be! She's your mother!"

"You probably don't know any Black mothers." He muttered, and offered him his hand. "I'm Sirius Black!"

The boy shook it. "James Potter! Where are you sitting?"

"I haven't found a wagon yet, let's search for a seat."

They opened a door, and saw a thin sandy-blond boy, with his face hidden inside an open book.

"Hey," James waved. "Do you mind if we sit?"

The boy lowered his book and looked at them, surprised. "Sure." He nodded, and they made their way into the wagon.

"What's your name?" smiled Sirius.

"I'm Remus Lupin." The boy answered, looking as if he wasn't used to people talk to him.

"We are James and Sirius!"

"Hey, Remus, what's that scar on your face?" asked James curiously.

They noticed him blushing. "It was our… cat. She scratched me."

"Quite a big cat you must have! Are your parents wizards?"

"My father is, mum's a muggle." Remus Lupin already missed his mother. He had been feeling extremely uncomfortable for going to Hogwarts, despite his happiness for the things he would learn there. "Yours?"

"Both my parents are wizards." Answered James.

"Mine too." Sirius snorted. "They don't like muggles. They say they're inferior to us. But I don't find that right. Your mother's a muggle, but you seem like a cool guy, Remus!"

Remus had grown up without many friends, and he couldn't believe his luck to find two boys wanting to talk with him, before he even settled his foot on Hogwarts. School had started sounding like a good idea, after all. "Do you know anything about Hogwarts? Dad's told me they'll put us into different houses."

"Yeah, I know that! I want to be sorted to Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad!"

"All I know is that my parents will not accept me home if I don't get sorted into Slytherin! Which is a good reason for going to Hufflepuff, or something!"

"I also can't wait to learn magic!" smiled Remus. "Dad never let me use his wand. Do you know any spells?"

"I do!" Sirius face lit up. "My cousins showed me how to do it!"

"I want to see!" James looked excited.

Sirius got his wand out of his pocket.

"Are you sure, Sirius?" asked Remus. "We might get into trouble."

"Nonsense! I'll just make this door pink!"

He pointed at the wagon's door with his wand, and said a few strange words. Then, all of a sudden, the door opened, and a chubby confused boy stood there, with oily pink hair."

Sirius and James burst out laughing, and Remus felt ashamed. "I'm sorry!" said Sirius. "'T was a mistake! Who are you?"

"I'm Peter."

**Goodbye to you my trusted friend****  
****We've known each other since we were nine or ten****  
****Together we've climbed hills and trees****  
****Learned of love and ABCs****  
****Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees**

Sirius accio'd the firewhiskey, and placed his boots on the table. He had been feeling extremely bored and useless in that crappy house he had always hated. Dumbledore's orders. Yeah, right. Remus was sitting on the sofa, with his brogues on, even in the house, and a heavy dusty book on his lap.

"Moooony!" said Sirius.

"What is it, Padfoot?" he didn't raise his eyes from the book.

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"Let's say something."

"Like what? About the last Order meeting?"

"Boring."

"Really? I didn't know that trying to save the wizarding world and stop the murders of innocent people was that boring."

"Come on, Moony, you know that's not what I mean! I just happen to be stuck in this bloody house all day…"

Remus felt guilty, and placed his book on the table. "Right. What do you want to talk about, Sirius?"

"Well, let's see… about your crush on a certain person who spends much time in this house."

"I hope you're not talking about your mother's portrait, or about Kreacher, because honestly, Sirius, I can't decide which is worse."

"You know very well who I'm talking about, though I'm certain that Kreacher has a fetish with werewolves."

"Sirius…"

"I'm talking about my little cousin!"

Remus sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Tonks and I are just friends!"

"Yes but, you know, I've seen the way you look at her, or more precisely, her legs when she's wearing shorts!"

"You should have your eyes looked at by a specialist, then."

"I doubt that. Come on, I don't even mind you seducing my cousin!"

"Seriously…"

"Yeah, siriusly. Poor Tonks probably dreams of your life together, and your pink were-babies."

"That's enough."

"I can be the best man, you know. Or Molly. She'll be more than glad to. Quite a matchmaker, she is. But not as much as her daughter."

"I said that's enough!"

"Well, let's talk about something else then. Let's praise the good old days, like that day when we turned McGonnagal's hat into a Buckingham guard's hat?" Remus tried to hide his laughter and Sirius continued. "Or when James sent that Valentine's day card to Lily."

"Merlin, I'll never be able to forget poor Lily's reaction! _I _wouldn't fancy a card which would end up screaming like an old ghoul to go on a date with him and throwing heart confettis on my face every ten minutes!"

"Or that time when we drew a dark mark on Snivellus' wrist!"

Remus' face went serious. "I'm still regretting this, you know."

"You shouldn't be. He's a loser."

"A loser who makes me the Wolfsbane potion every month."

"Moony, I miss them. Lily and James. And I miss being young."

"I know, Padfoot." He answered, in an almost tender voice.

"I miss us, being all together."

"I know."

******Goodbye my friend it's hard to die****  
****When all the birds are singing in the sky****  
****Now that spring is in the air****  
****Pretty girls are everywhere****  
****Think of me and I'll be there**

Every student that entered the Great Hall that day, would be able to see two dozens of different underwear hanging like flags over the Gryffindor table. Many Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were laughing and pointing at them. A few Ravenclaws were trying to contain their amusement, and all the Slytherins were furious. There were old graying boxers, "probably Snivellus'!", quidditch printed ones, green lucky knickers and sexy lacy bras. As most of the students found, they all belonged to Slytherin students, and it was the work of those guys in the fifth year, who fancied being called The Marauders.

The very Marauders were enjoying their breakfast, pretending they hadn't noticed anything. Remus Lupin was feeling ashamed, and had hidden his face in his weekly program, and Peter Pettigrew was leaving a few throaty chuckles. "Shut up!" whispered Sirius, "or we'll hang your knickers up there, too!"

"Well, well, enjoy your favorite Marauders, ladies. Threatening their own friend to treat him in the same way they treated their… enemies!" They heard a hiss behind them. They knew who it was before they turned around.

"Snivellus." Smiled James. "Feeling proud of the place your boxers have? As you can see, we kept the best for you!"

"Get ready to get what you deserve, Potter!" Snape spitted on the floor, and got his wand out of his pocket, but James was quicker.

"Go away, Snape." Muttered Remus. But it was late. Lily Evans was approaching them, looking disgusted. Remus sighed and got ready for the usual scene.

"You… you filthy…" she cried.

"Lily-flower!" James grinned, _like an idiot, _thought Remus and Sirius at the same time. "Just on time to admire the exposition Gryffindor's hosting in the Great Hall!"

"You are the shame of every Gryffindor, Potter!"

"Come on now, don't play it difficult!"

"Get… these things off the ceiling, immediately!"

"You're right, Evans, we can't let you eat your breakfast with those dirty pieces of fabric over your head."

"Go away." Snape's lips became a thin line. "I don't need any defence, from a mudblood."

A lightning escaped James' wand, and at the same moment, they saw her.

McGonnagal was walking to the Gryffindor table, looking furious.

"Fuck." chuckled Sirius, and looked at the prefect of the company for help.

"You'll deserve it." Muttered Remus.

**We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time**

Sirius Black felt dizzy whenever he thought of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black felt faint, he felt his legs deceiving him, he felt his head throbbing. He begged to die, as Azkaban was a worse fate than anything else in the world.

Only a month had passed, a month which had changed his life. A month ago, everything was normal, everything was perfect. He would visit his best friends, play with Harry, his little godson, get teased about his girlfriends, and laugh at James who had become a father from such a young age. He would help Remus find a job, he would make plans to travel to the world with his flying motorcycle. All of a sudden, everything broke apart. His friends were dead. James and Lily, gone. And now, another friend was worse than dead. He had betrayed them. He had _killed _them. Peter Pettigrew had never been innocent and harmless. He had been the spy all along. But now people thought of him as the people who betrayed the Potters. Remus thought that. His cousin, Andromeda thought that. His mother would probably be finally proud of him, serving the Dark Lord.

He would never serve the Dark Lord. He would never betray James. They were brothers.

But the dementors wouldn't leave him alone. The guards of Azkaban had decided to suck all the life out of him. And he would let them.

What else could he do?

**Goodbye Papa please pray for me****  
****I was the black sheep of the family****  
****You tried to teach me right from wrong****  
****Too much wine and too much song****  
****Wonder how I got along**

"I believe those family gatherings are really important for you, Sirius. They will help you take the right road, even though this will be difficult for you. You don't spend much time with your noble and high-respected family. Those horrible abominations who you call your friends have totally destroyed your personality and beliefs."

"Your father is right. Though I always knew that you would take the wrong road, Sirius, ever since you were born. You always held a deep affection for Mudbloods and freaks. I am terribly disappointed from you."

Sirius chewing on his steak, trying not to react. The last thing he wanted was them to lecture me again.

"You should also know that those disgusting inappropriate posters of Muggles in tiny pieces of fabric are definitely not allowed in the ancient house of the Blacks. You are punished, young man, to stay inside for the whole summer."

"Oh, shut up." He shouted. He had no intention of staying in that house.

His father's face had turned red. He threw himself up from his seat and clenched his fist. On the one hand, he was holding his wand.

"You are not a son of us. We always believed only Regulus would become a true Black."

"Fuck the Blacks! Fuck your Regulus!" Sirius got up and pointed his wand at his father. Then his immediately run to the stairs and grabbed his suitcase.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving!" he turned to Regulus.

"You are disgusting!" his brother said.

"At least I am not dreaming of having a dark mark on my arm from the age of fifteen."

"I will! When I finish Hogwarts…"

"I beg you, Regulus, be sane. You are still so young to think of those matters, you still have time to change your mind."

He only spitted on me, and Sirius ran of the house. They didn't try to bring me back. He headed to the Potters.

**Goodbye papa it's hard to die****  
****When all the birds are singing in the sky****  
****Now that the spring is in the air****  
****Little children everywhere****  
****When you see them I'll be there**

"Come on, little one!" laughed Remus, and grabbed Harry from the floor. He tossed the one year old baby in the air and then held him and tickled him. His face was lit up, and the baby was laughing hysterically.

Lily smiled, as she placed the tea and butterbeers on the table. "You'll make one amazing father, Remus!"

He blushed in the thought. Remus Lupin had convinced himself he would never be having children. A family wasn't exactly what werewolves deserved in their lives. He gave Harry to Sirius and sat next to him, holding a toy snitch in his hand, absent-mindedly playing with it. "Maybe." He muttered.

"_I _will never become a father at all!" barked Sirius. "I prefer sex to babies."

"Sex brings babies, you know, Pads!" laughed Sirius.

"If you forget how to use an entirely simple contraceptive charm!" he got punched on his arm by James. "But I love _this _baby, don't I, now?" He placed a kiss on Harry's soft shiny black hair, on the top of his little head. "Don't get me wrong, my godson will learn many things by growing up with me!"

"Usually kids grow up with their parents, Sirius." Said Lily disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but I'll be in your house half of the day! You both now how to cook delicious meals! You have taught James well, Lily!"

"You can spend time in our house, if you agree not to bring those… girls, or those funny things you smoke."

"What's wrong with my taste in girls?"

"Nothing." Laughed Remus. "Just the fact that you have a different one every week."

"Better than having none, right?"

Harry laughed as if he had understood.

"You know", said Remus, "though still very young, Harry does take after you, James."

"He does. Apart from the eyes. He has Lily's eyes."

Lily grinned, and her green eyes lit up, as she threw her arms forward, and the baby bent towards her. "Mama!" It said, as she took her from Sirius' lap.

**We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone****  
****We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone**

James, gone. Lily, gone. Mum, gone. Dad, gone, many years ago. Peter, worse than gone.

And last addition to the list, Sirius, gone.

The thought was driving him crazy. His head was aching, and he felt numb. Completely numb. He had been used to losing people. But with Sirius it was worse. He had lost him twice.

He had once lost him when he'd thought he had been the spy who betrayed the Potters. But then he found him, and he was happier than ever. He had found his best friend, there was still hope in that cold, unfriendly world. And then, all of a sudden, after being alive again for a year, feeling helpful in the Order, spending time with good friends, meeting a woman who turned everything upside down, after that, he was gone again.

Sirius was not coming back. Remus Lupin could not believe it.

He was alone, more than ever, and now there was no chance to see any of his friends again. There was only chance to find Peter one day, finish off what he had left in the middle.

But now even revenge didn't seem like a relieving thought. He was lonely and that wouldn't change. The thought of Sirius falling inside the veil was just as horrible as the memory of learning that James and Lily were dead. It was unbearable.

He walked up and down in the cold corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. Was he really lonely?

She was in that room, laying on a bed, pale, bruised, unconscious, with her usually pink hair, now mousy brown. He had seen her in the morning. The sight was terrifying, heartbreaking. Nymphadora Tonks shouldn't be like this. Nymphadora Tonks shouldn't leave him alone.

He had her. He knew that they could never be together, but he just wished she would make it.

Because if Nymphadora Tonks didn't make it, _then _he would be entirely alone.

And it wouldn't be worth it.

**Goodbye Michelle my little one****  
****You gave me love and helped me find the sun****  
****And every time that I was down****  
****You would always come around****  
****And get my feet back on the ground****  
**

James Potter felt his heart pounding in his chest. Quidditch had always been easy for him, but it was raining that day. He had played in the rain before, but that game was difficult, it was dirty. Slytherin was winning for many points, and his glasses were filled with water, so that he could not see anything. His back and fists ached, from trying to keep himself on his broomstick.

"Crabbe scores again, ten points to Slytherin!" he heard Amos Diggory's voice from the microphone.

He sighed. It was impossible. James Potter would lose a Quidditch game for the first time.

He thought about Snape's look when he'd lose. He bit his lip. That would be horrible.

And then he saw it. He saw the snitch, just behind Sirius ear.

He dived quickly, but Avery had seen it too.

They both tried to catch it first, their bodies touched and their arms stuck out.

He heard his heart pounding in his ears. He had to catch it.

And he caught it.

James Potter had won another Quidditch match, which meant that Gryffindor had won the Cup for that year.

Exhausted and wet, he stepped of his broomstick, lost into the screams, claps and applauds. The team was hugging him, Sirius shouting like crazy and pulling his shirt off, causing girls to almost faint, and Remus and Peter were running in the pitch.

But they were not running alone.

Evans jumped in the pitch and ran toward him.

Was she going to scold him again, for making Snivellus feel bad by winning? No, my lady, it is my right to have the ability to win. If she had something bad to tell…

No.

She hadn't.

Apparently, Evans had come in the quidditch pitch to kiss him.

James Potter thought he would faint.

**Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die****  
****When all the birds are singing in the sky****  
****Now that the spring is in the air****  
****With the flowers everywhere****  
****I wish that we could both be there****  
**

Severus Snape's heart was broken. He thought it was broken when he'd seen that kiss, he thought it was broken when he had received that invitation he had later thrown in the fire, but he had been wrong. Very wrong.

Severus Snape's heart was broken into a million pieces when an owl came through his window. He opened the letter, without knowing what to expect, and then the letter fell off his hands. He could feel his heart breaking, he knew it couldn't be functioning properly anymore, as he couldn't feel anything at all. He felt his legs betraying him and he fell on his knees. "No." he whispered, and then he looked at the starry sky, through the window. "_NOOO!" _he cried, pulling his hair with his hands.

And then, not knowing how, he found himself at Godric's Hollow, outside the house he had spied many times, outside the remaining of what once was a house.

He couldn't notice anything else. Not the dead man on the stairs, though under other circumstances it would have caused him to shiver, not the crying baby in the crib, though under other circumstances it would have caused him to pity it. No. Only one image was now making him scream without even hearing himself, only one image was making him shake and fall on the floor again. He wanted to die. He _had _to die. He couldn't be alive.

He had to go and find her.

She was so pale, like porcelain, her hair was beautiful and crimson, and her green eyes were wide open.

He held her, like he never had when she was alive. He held her and let his tears fall on her hair, and unconscious body.

And then he turned to look at the baby which was crying hysterically.

It had her eyes.

**We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time****  
****We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone**

A young werewolf howled to the moon just after the transformation had taken place. His body was aching all over, and he was confused. He was not hungry, and that was a good thing. He stretched and then howled again.

He moved around into the shack. He hated this place. There was nothing to eat there, nothing to do, nothing to put his energy to. He felt angry, he felt furious. He scratched the wooden walls, and then turned around to find a cushion. He roared and ripped it off with his teeth. He wanted more, but there were no other cushions.

And then, he heard a noise. He growled angrily and prepared his teeth for a fight.

But it was them. Somehow, they were the only things he seemed to remember, the only things that made sense. A deer, a dog and a rat.

He was ready to fight, and rushed to catch the deer, but the animal just made a smiling grimace with its mouth. It was calming, soothing. It was a strange feeling that the werewolf didn't recall experiencing again.

The dog carefully approached him and barked, waving his tail. The werewolf realized he didn't want to kill the dog. He didn't want to hurt him.

And then the werewolf smelt the rat. The rat shivered and ran to hide under an old piano. No, the werewolf didn't want to kill the rat either.

The deer walked to the werewolf who was now calm, and softly touched his fur with his snout.

The werewolf wouldn't kill them. He rested on his back legs, and looked at them curiously.

The dog barked happily.

******We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the wine and the song****  
****Like the season have all gone****  
****We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun****  
****But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone**

The woman with the pink hair entered the room, holding a blue-haired baby in her arms. A man was seated on the sofa, looking at an old dusty book, smiling absent-mindedly.

"What are you looking at, Remus?" she said, and he jumped up.

"You gave me quite a scare!" the man laughed. He was young, but there were scars on his face, and he had a few graying hair. "I am looking at an old photo album."

She sat next to him, with the baby on her lap, and looked at the moving people in the pictures: the same teenagers, over and over again, laughing shirtless, or in costumes, together with the giant squid, together with giggling girls, after quidditch matches, on birthday parties, and later on, at a wedding.

"Do you miss them?" she asked quietly.

"I do. I miss them." He sighed and thought for a while, then closed the album. He turned to her.

"But now I have you. We survived the war and we are together, I wouldn't change that with anything in the world." He threw his arms around his wife and son. "I love you, Dora." He said.

"Even when I drop Teddy's bottle on the floor and then you have to clean it up?"

"I love you even more when you do that. And I love Teddy, so much."

"Even when he morphs his tiny feet a meter long and he gets lost under them?"

"Even more, then!"

**I hope you liked it Please review, I need your opinion!**


End file.
